1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weapons and more particularly pertains to a new laser pointing nunchaku assembly for providing a visual display of light when using the invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of weapons is known in the prior art. More specifically, weapons heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,547,190; 4,586,715; Des. 382,608; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,454,274; 791,376; and 4,168,588.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new laser pointing nunchaku assembly. The inventive device includes first and second elongated handle portions that each have a first and second end portion. A substantially non-elastic cord has opposite ends. Each of the opposite ends is coupled to an associated first end of the first and second elongated handle portions. Each second end portion of the first and second elongated handle portions includes an opening extending into the second end portion.
The invention further comprises a pair of laser pointer assemblies. Each laser pointer assembly is insertable into the opening of an associated one of the second end portions of the first and second elongated handle portions. Each of the pair of laser pointer assemblies is selectively engageable to the associated second end portion such that the laser pointer assembly directs a coherent beam of light outwardly from the associated second end portion.
In these respects, the laser pointing nunchaku assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a visual display of light when using the invention.